The Rose Siren
by SweetieSurprise01
Summary: Amy Rose is a new student at Oceanside High School. There's a secret hovering around her, and it involves the strange way that Amy must stay mute. Why is she mute? What is the secret? Find out in The Rose Siren! Rated T for potential injuries. SONAMY, SHADxOC, OCxOC, TAICREAM, KNUXOUGE, MANALLY, and SILVAZE.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok... So, in case you didn't guess from the title, yes! This is a** ** _mermaid_** **Sonamy story! For the people who don't like mermaids, I'm sorry. The next story will not be a mermaid story.**

 **The reason it's a mermaid story? Well, there are two reasons. One, I just read "The Siren" by Kiera Cass, the same author that wrote the Selection series, and let me tell you, the book was great! I loved it, and it inspired me to write a mermaid romance. Two, mermaids were my childhood, okay? I would try and try and try to find proof that mermaids were, in face, real creatures, but I did't find anything... ;(**

 **But... I still loved them so much, and even tried to become one! XD** ** _Sigh_** **Me and my childhood dreams... XD**

 **Anyways, I will get on with the first chapter. I am planning to make this a chapter story, and it's also a Sonic at High School kind of thing, so, be prepared! (Thinks to myself... "I hope this doesn't fail...")**

 **Anyways, DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, except for Sweetpea, Wave, and Twilight. And the story ;)**

 **On with the chapter!**

 **And yes, I drew my new profile pic. I love it so much! I dunno if you can see it, but it's Dark Amy. With her hammer. DUN DUN DUNNN!**

 **Oh yes... And thank you to all my reviewers, followers, favoriters, and readers. If I didn't respond to your review, then I'm terribly sorry. It's just that I have about 5 projects going on right now, and things are stressful, so...**

 **But I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. It's so exciting to see people liking my stories, and I really enjoy reading the reviews you give me!**

 **Special shoutout to SpeedsMyGame, my FFBFF (Fanfiction BFF)! Such a sweet person, check out their stories! They're really good! ;)**

 **Now enough rambling, on with the story!**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Amy frowned as she gazed at the big letters in the front of her school. _Oceanside High School?_ She thought frustratedly. _This is the school mother wanted me to go to?_ The building looked quite old, but to Amy it looked fairly new. It was things like these that made Amy's life worthwhile. After a life of ocean, Amy was new to the land. She barely understood the concept of shoes still.

Yet… There was something about _this_ school that, well, struck her as interesting. She couldn't place a finger on it, but she knew it was there. She shook the thoughts from her head and pushed her way into the building.

There were many students in the building, all talking and chatting with their friends, before they looked at Amy. Instantly, all chatter died down. Amy knew she was pretty, her mother had said so over and over again, but she didn't know she was beautiful enough to bring all noise to a standstill.

She must have looked gorgeous today.

Amy kept her head down, walking over to the lockers. Her locker number was 1345, and she knew it was somewhere in the back. _1341… 1342… 1343… 1344… Aha! 1345!_

She twisted the lock in the pattern she was given and, once the locker flung open, she put her extra things inside there.

When she closed and locked her locker, and flung her backpack over her shoulder, she realized that the school was still watching her every move. Embarrassed now, she unfolded her schedule from her jacket pocket and looked at her first class.

Science with Mrs. Jakesin. She looked around, until she saw a small group of girls, a white bat, a cream-colored rabbit, a purple cat, a brown chipmunk, and a dark purple hedgehog. She walked over to them, and uncapping her dry erase marker and taking out her whiteboard, wrote: "Can you help me find my class? Science with Mrs. Jakesin." The girls exchanged glances, before the chipmunk spoke.

"Why… Why can't you talk? Are you mute?" Amy nodded vigorously before she felt a twinge of guilt. She wasn't actually mute, but her voice was deadly. She kept silent for the good of the nicer people in the world.

The chipmunk gave her a sympathetic look before saying, "I'm Sally. The purple cat over there is Blaze, the white bat is Rouge, the cream-colored rabbit is Cream, and the dark purple hedgehog is Twilight." Amy gave each of them a warm smile, before writing on the side, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Amy. Amy Rose."

"Well, hello there Amy." Blaze greeted, stretching out her hand. Amy took it and shook it warmly, already liking Blaze. Then she shook hands with everyone else, loving the calm serene presence they had together.

"Actually… I have Mrs. Jakesin for first period." Cream said. Amy smiled, erased her board, and wrote, "You wanna go now? Or…?" Cream smiled lightly. "Let's go after a few minutes. I wanted to visit my boyfriend first. His name is Tails."

Amy nodded, and gestured for Cream to go. Cream smiled gratefully at Amy before dashing away. Amy looked at the remaining girls, writing, "Do any of you have boyfriends?" All of them blushed, before they answered one by one.

Rouge went first. "Knuckles. We just started dating a few weeks ago, and I feel like… he's the one. You know?" Amy nodded understandingly. The rest of the girls insisted they didn't have boyfriends, so Amy let the matter drop. She didn't want them to feel pressured and, besides, Amy herself didn't have a boyfriend, so what was the fuss?

Before long, Cream came back, a bit out of breath and blushing madly. "Are you feeling alright, honey?" Rouge asked her worriedly, with a glint of knowing on what they had done. Rouge went up to Cream and whispered in her ear, "How was the making out?"

Since Amy couldn't speak, she had extra fine hearing that enabled her to hear things from farther away than other people. So, she heard the whispered line, though the others did not, and she began blushing as well.

Cream, if possible, was blushing even more and staring at Rouge with wide eyes. "Rouge!" she whisper-shouted. "Shush!" Rouge just smirked, and glanced at the clock, flying off and saying that, "she needed to get to her first class".

Cream yelled out "I hate you!" before Rouge flew away all the way. Amy flinched, but Blaze sighed. "It's fine." she told Amy. "They'll be fine by lunch time…"

Her tone suggested that this had happened before. Amy nodded lightly, looking back once more at the upset Cream and the unfazed Rouge, still flying to her class.

Amy walked over to Cream, tapping her shoulder lightly. Cream spun around to Amy, looking angry, before noticing it was Amy. Her look softened. "Sorry you had to see that. Rouge and I fight a lot."

Amy let out a small smile, before gesturing to her backpack. Cream's eyes widened and, grabbing Amy's hand, Cream ran over to the science room. They made it there in time.

Cream let out a sigh of relief, before choosing a seat next to a golden fox, who kissed her on the cheek. _That must be Tails…_ Amy thought, before walking to the back of the classroom.

As she walked, the talking gradually died down. _Not again!_

Amy chose a spot in the back, next to a green hedgehog. The green hedgehog grinned and chuckled when Amy sat down. "Hey beautiful. What's your name?" The hedgehog put his arm around Amy. Amy glared at the daring hedgehog, before getting her board out, scribbling a few words: "Let go of me, bitch."

The hedgehog grinned widely. "Fiesty. I like it." He leaned in, and Amy panicked. She was almost tempted to tell him to back off, before another voice beat her to it.

"Let go of her, Scourge."

Amy looked up, and her breath was taken away. It was a blue hedgehog, with beautiful windswept quills, slicked back as if he had been running. He had a defiant look on his face, his eyes narrowed. Oh, but his eyes! Even though they looked murderous, they were a gorgeous green, emerald green.

Scourge did nothing but scoff. "What are you gonna do, Hedgehog?" The blue hedgehog looked even more angry, if that was possible. He slammed his fist on the desk, the noise instantly quietting even the remaining whispers.

"You don't want to find out."

The words were simple, but they were so powerful. Amy could feel the truth in the words, and warmed to her hero immediately. Scourge growled, and pushed Amy away, making her stumble. The blue hedgehog caught her gently, still facing Scourge.

"Take her, Sonic. I don't care anymore."

With that, Scourge got up and left the classroom. Where to? Nobody knew.

Amy looked up gratefully at her hero; Sonic. She scrambled around to find her board and wrote: "Thank you, Sonic." She showed him the board and Sonic smiled back at her. Then he frowned. "Can you not talk?"

Amy screwed her eyes shut, trying to push away the images of rejection from her mind. Back at her old school, she didn't make any friends, because of the one reason that she was mute. That she couldn't talk.

Finally, Amy managed to nod hesitantly. She opened her eyes, to see Sonic studying her thoughtfully. "You really are very pretty, you know that?" Amy blushed, but then wondered why.

All her life, there were guys that practically followed her everywhere just to date her, because she was beautiful. She was never charmed, or flattered, or cheerful that they thought that way. She was used to it. And here she was, blushing like a lovesick school girl.

Amy looked away from Sonic, and he got the hint. Sonic gave her hand a light squeeze, before walking off to sit next to a red echidna. The echidna bent over to talk to him and Amy heard a few snippets of their discussion: "...like her?... crazy?! Why…? Evil… I feel..." Amy decided not to listen any further.

She took out a pencil and began writing the warm-up.

After class ended, she felt the need to see Sonic again. Just being around him made her… Giddy. Happy. Excited. She wanted to- _needed to_ \- see him again. She pushed her way out the door, before spotting the hedgehog in the middle of a crowd.

She squeezed her way through the group, before she ended up in front of Sonic. His emerald eyes lit up and he smiled. "Amy!" Amy grinned, and Sonic opened his hand for her to take. Amy gaped at the gesture, before smirking and taking it.

Sonic smiled, not noticing the crowd automatically part for the two. Amy noticed however, but didn't care. There was something different about Sonic. She knew it. She just needed to figure out what it was.

Amy smiled, before taking out her board. She gently let go of Sonic's hand, and began writing. When she was done, she showed it to him. "I have math with Mr. Gion next. What about you?"

Sonic chuckled. "I'm going there too." Amy grinned, before gesturing to the classrooms. Sonic took her hand again and led her over to the class. Before they walked in, however, Sonic led her up to the wall. He put his backpack, which was dark blue, up against the wall on the floor, which Amy did as well, with her dark pink backpack.

Sonic turned to her, smiling and asking, "Well… What do you want to do? We have a few minutes to spare." Amy thought a bit, before writing down her answer: "Show me your friends. I'd love to meet them." Sonic chuckled, before they held hands again and Sonic took her to the gym.

"Knuckles! Manic! Wave! Tails! Silver! Shadow! Are you guys here?" Sonic called out. Soon, the red echidna from science class came out from the weight room. A red-and-black hedgehog, a silver hedgehog, and a green hedgehog came from the cardio room, and a black-and-blue fox and a golden fox were sitting on a bench, doing what appeared to be something technical.

They all stood in front of Sonic, giving Amy strange looks. Amy just waved to them awkwardly, still holding Sonic's hand gently. Sonic smirked at his friends, and annouced, "Meet Amy, my newest friend!"

The yellow fox raised an eyebrow. "You look like more than just friends to me." The green hedgehog smirked. "Finally! Tails the Smartypants notices something other than his girlfriend and the next math question!" Tails lunged at the green hedgehog, and they began scuffling.

Sonic rolled his eyes, but then changed the topic. "The red echidna is Knuckles. The green hedgehog is Manic, my idiot brother," "I heard that, you know!" Manic yelled from the ground. "The yellow fox is Tails. The black-and-red hedgehog is Shadow. The black-and-blue fox is Wave, and the silver hedgehog is, ironically, Silver."

Amy waved to each one of them, before they started to become worried. "Hey Faker. Why isn't the girl talking? Is she shy?" Shadow asked. "She's mute." Sonic chuckled here. "And hell no, she isn't shy. She has a white board that she writes her words on. And she used that to call Scourge a bitch."

"Whoa." was Manic's reaction. "Hey, Sonic! She's a keeper, alright!" Silver could barely dodge a basketball thrown at him by Sonic. "I'm not dating her! Jeeze!" Amy felt a small prick in her heart, but immediately pushed it away. She just met him! It wasn't fair to ask so much on the first day they met!

But why did she want Silver's statement to be true…?

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **And that's the end of the first chapter! What will happen? Find out in the next chapter! I will probably post it by next week, because of all the projects I am forced to do in a place called school.**

 **Thank you for reading! And I'll see you in the next chapter! Pls review if you can. Bai!**

 **SweetieSurprise01**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovely readers! I got a few reviews last chapter, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, and/or read my story! I really appreciate it and, without further ado, chapter 2!**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Amy shook the thoughts from her head. Sure, he said she was pretty, but didn't everyone? As far as she knew, Sonic only liked her as a friend. After all, who would date a (supposedly) mute person? Especially that her voice could kill, when a mortal heard even a whisper of it.

Kissing was out of the question, and she knew, from observing people, that a kiss was a gesture of love among… What was the word? Companions? Lovers? How was she to show love? Amy noticed that Sonic was looking at her worriedly. "Ames? Are you okay?" Amy plastered a fake smile on her face before nodding.

Sonic relaxed. "Good. Do you want to go to math now? We have two minutes..." Amy erased her board, before writing: "Let's go. I don't want to be late." Sonic took her hand gently, before waving to his friends. "See you guys at lunch!"

His friends waved back, and Amy noticed with a lurch in her stomach that there was someone out the door looking at them, maybe even specifically her. She caught the silhouette of a mobian - a hedgehog - before it disappeared.

Amy frowned, but then dismissed the fact. It was probably nothing. They walked to the math room before Sonic led her to a pair of seats in the back. They sat there and, getting out their papers and pencils, got started on their work.

"So Ames… See you at lunch?" Sonic asked after math class was over. Amy nodded enthusiastically, before they parted ways. Amy had language arts next, which she was looking forward to. She loved writing, and reading, since she learned the concept of other worlds besides her own.

She made it to class really early, and she found Blaze there, chatting with Silver from the gym earlier. They looked to be deep in conversation, so Amy decided not to disturb them. She saw Sally in the back, with a seat free next to her.

With a smile, Amy sat next to Sally. Sally grinned at Amy, looking grateful that she sat there. "Thank goodness, Amy!" She dropped her voice. "I thought I would have to sit next to Song the Cat..." Amy looked around and saw who Sally was gesturing to.

Song was pretty, with long blond flowy hair tied up in a ponytail and had piercing blue eyes, and orange fur. Song turned to Amy, before waving happily. Amy waved back, before Sally slammed Amy's hand to the desk, not enough to hurt, but enough to get Amy to turn and glare at Sally.

Sally was glaring at Song and, when Amy turned back, she saw Song throw a nasty look at Sally. Amy's eyes widened, before they narrowed into menacing slits. Amy turned away from Song, writing: "Ignore her, Sally. Let's just do our work." Sally nodded, letting out a breath.

"Right, sorry. It's just that… she dated Manic before. And… I… Ugh, nevermind. I'll tell you later. Hey. What's your number?" Amy wrote it down, and showed it to Sally for her to copy down. Sally scribbled it down on a piece of paper, before a camera flash went off.

Amy and Sally both whipped their heads up, just in time to see Scourge leave the classroom, grinning at his phone. Amy narrowed her eyes at the door, while Sally sighed. "Oh, Scourge… If only you could stop being so… Oh, well. There's no way Rosy would turn nice, anyways."

Amy cocked her head at Sally, writing: "Who's Rosy? What does she have to do with Scourge?" Sally sighed again. "Rosy actually looks kind of like you, except has Sonic's hairstyle. She has a large hammer with her that she can summon when she pleases. And Scourge is her boyfriend, so..."

Amy erased her board, before writing: "Then why was he hitting on me?!" Sally snorted. "Because he's a fucking pervert." Amy nodded.

Soon the teacher walked into the classroom, introduced herself as Mrs. Heil, and passed out worksheets. Amy quickly filled them out, before doodling and coloring on the sides. At first, she thought she was drawing random shapes, until she saw the shape of his muzzle, the warm welcoming green eyes, the dazzling smile.

Amy blushed furiously, before covering the drawing with a hand. Amy bit her lip. _I need to stop thinking about him like that! I can't love him… Not after last time…_

Amy breathed out, careful not to use her voice. She sat straighter in her chair, pushing thoughts of her blue hero out of her head. She payed more attention to the worksheet, and worked to fix her mistakes. After a long forty minutes, the bell rung for the next class.

Amy walked into the cafeteria, with her backpack slung over her shoulder. She looked around, and spotted Sonic, his friends, and also Sally and the girls from before. Amy went over to sit between Sonic and Sally, and they gladly scooted away to give her space to sit.

Amy smiled at them and was about to get into her spot, when a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. Startled, Amy fell backwards to see an orange fox with golden tips on her tail and ears.

The fox snarled at Amy, before turning to Sonic, her personality shifting tremendously. "Hey Sonic! I think maybe we could go on a date this Saturday…?" Sonic looked completely emotionless as he stood slowly from his place, got out, and faced the fox.

"Fiona, get the fuck out." The fox, Fiona, looked thoroughly offended and tried to grab Sonic's hand. Sonic pulled it back roughly, before walking over to Amy and stretching out a hand. Amy smiled lightly, before taking it. Fiona quickly slapped their connected hands, and they instinctively parted.

Fiona was glaring at Sonic. "Who is this, Sonic?" Sonic glared back. "None of your business." Amy could see that something was bothering Sonic, so she got up herself and snapped her fingers.

Instantly, there was a large red and gold hammer in her hand, and Amy looked murderous. She didn't need her board for Fiona to understand what she was going to do. Fiona gulped nervously, before picking up her angry attitude again. "Sonic! Come with me. Leave this mute idiot here and let's go."

That was the last straw. Amy kept quiet for the good of people, not because she was mute. If this ungrateful brat saw it as a weakness, then oh how wrong she would be! Amy felt her eyes turn into a light blue color and, with fury, hit her hammer against the floor. Hard.

The whole room shook, and there were screams and yells as the tables shook, the focus of the students shifting over to Fiona, Sonic, and Amy. Amy's chest was heaving, not from exhaustion, but from the effort of keeping her anger to a minimum. She didn't want to accidently talk.

Fiona however, from the force of the mini earthquake, fell to the ground on her rump. This is when Cream slowly got out of the table and walked over to Fiona, with her tray of lunch in hand.

She swiftly dumped it over her head, and calmly watched as the food went all over Fiona's hair and face, some dripping onto her outfit. Fiona snapped out of her shock, and stood up, glaring at each face that dared challenge her.

"I will get you all, don't you worry." Fiona said as she stomped off. Sonic let out a breath, and then looked at Amy. "You okay?" Amy nodded and then cocked her head. Sonic chuckled. "I'm okay too."

Sonic scratched the back of his head nervously. "Guess I have a lot to explain, huh?" Amy nodded. Sonic nodded back thoughtfully, before saying, "Meet me by the beach after school?"

Amy nodded, and the two sat side by side as they finished their lunch. Amy took out her board, erased it, and wrote: "Cream, that was awesome!" Cream blushed, waving a hand, "Oh, it was nothing."

Tails gave her a small peck on the cheek. "I'm proud of you, Cream-Cream." Cream blushed and rested her head on Tails' shoulder. Sally and Rouge went "Awww!" as the blush on Tails and Cream's cheeks intensified.

Amy smiled at her friends, but tried to push away the thoughts of when she was like that. But she couldn't and she sat completely still as the flashback over took her.

FLASHBACK::

 _Amy flicked her tail as she shot forward swiftly, letting out a small giggle. The Ocean laughed with her, swishing around and sending more ocean animals for Amy to interact with. Amy grinned as a hoarde of dolphins came her way and, with a small wave, went to join them in a swimming race._

 _Amy let out a laugh as a small dolphin was looking uncertainly at the older, faster dolphins. Amy gingerly took the younger dolphin's fin and got ready to dash with it. The Ocean flashed blue, which was the signal to start. Amy thrust forward, smiling as she passed all the other dolphins, the small dolphin still in her grasp._

 _The small dolphin clicked it's tongue at Amy thankfully as they sped away through the race track Amy had created a few decades ago. Before long, the pair were across the finish line waiting on the other dolphins._

 _They never showed up._

 _Minutes turned to hours, and hours turned into an overnight watch, but there was still no sign of them. Amy whimpered, feeling the sting of the disappearance of some of her friends. They had so much ahead of them. They hadn't even found their mates yet._

 _Amy looked dejectedly at the small dolphin next to her. "I'm sorry, Koni. I don't think they are coming back." Koni let out a small series of clicks, which Amy recognized as. "They-They're not?" Amy shook her head and turned away as Koni let out a wail of grief._

 _The Ocean felt pity for the young dolphin, and she wrapped her waters around the grieving creature. "Rest Koni. I will keep you safe." the Ocean promised. "Thank you, mother." Amy said to the Ocean. Amy could feel the Ocean smile at her. "Anything for you, dearest."_

 _The scene switched to another scene, one more traumatizing than the last. It was a full moon, the traditional time of the sinking of a ship. Amy had planned this out ahead of time, so she chose a ship filled with bad people. Terrorists, rapists, etc. She didn't want to ruin good lives._

 _It was a simple ship, though it was large, filled with people clinking beer bottles, playing darts with knives, and forcing the servants of the ship to clean the ship faster. It made Amy sick._

 _She picked a rock in front of the oncoming ship, and began singing. The words were sad and were many times indecipherable, since it was in an ancient siren language. Sirens centuries before Amy had sung this very song, and it was as powerful as then._

 _Souls in the sea_

 _Hear my plea_

 _To accept more into your ranks_

 _To hear my thanks_

 _Come now sailors_

 _Rest in the deep_

 _Come now sailors_

 _Into eternal sleep_

 _It had the intended effect. The people on the ship jumped out, calling out, "The ocean! The ocean! Take us now!" as they drowned. Amy sat transfixed on the scene, staring as each person jumped off the board and drowned. Until one lone fox jumped off._

 _He was one of the servant boys that the people on the ship forced to clean the ship. His face was so full of terror, and Amy couldn't take it anymore. She leaped off the rock and swam to the boy._

 _He looked so scared._

 _Amy grabbed him, and took him up to the surface. She waited until he was breathing again, before she placed him on the shore and, once she was on land, turned into a human. She gazed at his now peaceful expression, and sighed dreamily._

 _He was handsome._

 _His features were chisled to perfection, and his fur was beautiful and soft. Amy curled a piece of his hair around her index finger, and watched him breath steadily. Soon, his eyes fluttered open. Amy smiled at him, and he asked, "Who are you?" Amy pointed to her throat and then shook her head._

" _Oh… Can you talk?" Amy shook her head. The fox looked sympathetically at Amy. "That is very unfortunate. What is your name?" Amy wrote it in the sand. "Amy..." he murmured. "That is a beautiful name. And you..." he leaned closer to Amy, who blushed, "Are a beautiful hedgehog."_

 _Amy's blush reddened further as the fox sat up. Then she wrote in the sand: "What is your name?" The fox smiled. "My name is Nathaniel. Pleased to meet you, Amy." Amy smiled. She knew she liked him already._

 _Amy smiled, before she got up, offering her hand to Nathaniel. Nathaniel happily took it, and he sprung up quickly. He raised an eyebrow at Amy, who blushed. "You are very strong." Amy waved her hand dismissively, but blushed more. She loved praise from him._

 _Nathaniel chuckled, and offered his hand for her to hold. Amy, jade eyes shining, took it and they walked off._

 _Amy remembered the events after that, the way Nathaniel laughed, and the way that he complimented her, and held her hand. She also remembered that fateful day…_

 _Amy and Nathaniel were going to the beach, not the same place where Nathaniel almost drowned, but a different one. Nathaniel and Amy were now an item, and were very happy. Amy never told him that she was a siren, and she wanted to "tell" him today._

 _She didn't want to wait for too long before she "told" him. But for now, she wanted to stay at the beach, and have fun with her boyfriend. They set their picnic area, and then went to play volleyball, one-on-one._

 _Amy smiled until her face hurt, and Nathaniel wore an expression of pure joy on his face the whole time, laughing every once in a while. Then Nathaniel tried to coax Amy into the water._

 _She knew that spelled disaster._

 _Amy refused, shaking her head and running away from the water. Nathaniel chased after her, asking her why she didn't want to go into the water. He even offered to teach her to swim if she didn't know._

 _Amy stopped, panting, at the water's edge, looking around her to see that Nathaniel was nowhere in sight. She let out a breath of relief, until someone barreled into her side. Amy stiffled her scream, but she and the person who pushed her were headed into the water._

 _Amy transformed the instant she touched the water, and she looked around for the person that hit her. She saw Nathaniel, looking at her in stark terror._

 _Amy winced at the expression on his face, and felt torn. She thought he loved her. If this was his reaction, then she didn't want to experience his response. Amy flicked her tail, dashing towards the surface. Nathaniel surfaced a few seconds later, and he took a few deep breaths until he could speak again._

" _How long?" he demanded. Amy cocked her head to the side. "How long have you kept this a secret from me?" Amy lifted up three fingers and his eyes widened. "Three months? Since the day we met?" Amy nodded hesitantly._

" _Why? Do you trust me?" Amy nodded her head immediately. Nathaniel's eyes narrowed. "No. You don't. That's why you never told me. We're through, Amy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and tell the press about you."_

 _Amy's eyes widened. The press would take her away to a lab, and there would be tests and it would be all over the newspaper. Amy's eyes watered, she knew what she had to do._

 _She began singing, but she sang a different song._

 _The words that you have heard_

 _The moments from now and before_

 _You will forget now_

 _And in the future and more_

 _Nathaniel's eyes widened, and then glazed over. Amy acted immediately. She grabbed him and put him on land, took one last tear-filled gaze at his peaceful features, before dashing away into the Ocean, hoping to never fall in love again._

" _Humans are evil people..." she said out loud, to nobody in particular. "They only take what they want and then leave the people they love." She sat in an underwater cave, and cried._

END FLASHBACK::

Amy felt more tears coming out of her eyes, so she covered her her face and ran out of the cafeteria, her friends calling to her in worry. She ignored them, running out and towards the front of the building.

She removed her hands, running quicker now, her vision blurred with tears. She blinked, her vision clearing and a single drop falling down her cheek, when she noticed she was almost to the front of the building.

Then someone grabbed her waist from behind and, judging from the gentle but strong hold, she immediately knew it was Sonic. Amy struggled a bit, before she gave up, knowing she wasn't going to get out.

Sonic slowly put her on the ground, turned her around to face him, and was about to ask her a question when he caught a glimpse of the fallen tear. He swiftly pulled her into a hug, resting his cheek on her head and rubbing her back as she silently sobbed.

Then she pulled away, looking pained, and ran away out of the school.

Sonic was about to run after her again, but then decided against it. She probably needed time to herself. Then he wondered if he did something to her. It was a silly thought, he did nothing but show her kindness, but it was a possibility.

Especially if it had to do with Fiona's behavior today. Sonic scowled, remembering Fiona's actions in the cafeteria. He couldn't help but be glad that they broke up. For one, she was a whore, a complete failure as a student, and cheated on so many people, there weren't enough numbers to count the times. Of course, he didn't know that when they were dating.

Sonic stared once more at the spot that Amy disappeared from, sighed, and then dashed away back to the cafeteria.

Amy kept running, intent on getting to the beach. She needed to get in the water. She finally saw the familiar sandy hills and, with a pang of relief, the Ocean. Her mother. Her friend. Her sister.

She jumped into the water, sighing as her legs transformed into her sparkling jade green tail. She felt the Ocean curl itself around her, and felt the familiar voice speak in her head. " _Amy, dearest, are you alright?_ " Amy sighed. "Yes, Mother. It's just..." " _It's Nathaniel again, isn't it?_ " Amy nodded, sniffing. She felt the pity radiate off the waves, and the Ocean's grip around Amy tightened slightly.

" _Oh, my poor darling. Rest here, I will wash away your troubles for the moment._ " Amy nodded, her eyelids closing. The last thing she saw was the outline of a dolphin drift in front of her vision, before she blacked out.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **And that is the second chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed that, and see you next chapter!**

 **SweetieSurprise01**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers! I want to thank you all for the views/follows/favorites/reviews/etc. I am very encouraged whenever I see them, and I'm just so happy! Thank you all so much!**

 **Oh! Just as a quick heads-up... Wave's name will be changed to Frost. Thanks to SpeedsMyGame for pointing that out. Whenever Frost is mentioned, it is still the same character as Wave, but just a different name.**

 **Without any other interruptions, here's chapter 3! =)**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Amy yawned, blearily trying to open her locker. She put in her combination, and tugged on the lock, but it wouldn't budge. It was the third time she tried to open the locker, and she was getting fed up.

She could feel her eyes turning blue again, as she snapped her fingers and her hammer appeared in her hands. She got ready to swing it, until someone grabbed the head of it from behind. "Whoa there, Ames. Calm down."

She nearly dropped the hammer. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. Especially after Nathaniel yesterday. She managed to snap her fingers again, getting rid of the hammer.

Then Sonic appeared in front of her, a kind smile on his face. She was washed over with guilt. If he was still her friend after yesterday, then he must be the kindest hedgehog she had ever met. _But I thought that about Nathaniel…_ she thought bitterly.

"Which locker is yours? Isn't it locker 1345?" Amy nodded. Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you trying locker 1344?" Amy blushed in embarrassment. _Damnit, Amy! Get your act together!_ she thought.

Sonic looked sympathetically at her. "Were you busy last night? Because you never came to the meeting by the beach." Amy facepalmed, grabbing her board and scribbling: "I'm so sorry! I was really busy, and I just forgot completely."

Sonic nodded understandingly. "It's fine." Amy shook her head, and wrote, "No. It's not. Today after school, we will talk by the beach. Okay?" Sonic smiled. "Sure." He turned to walk away, but then stopped. He looked over his shoulder. "And Amy? Nice outfit." Amy blushed as she watched him turn forward again and walk away to science.

 _Damn! I can't fall for him! I-I'm not strong enough to face rejection. What if he's just saying that because I'm pretty? His friends think I'm pretty, and they don't look like they like me. Besides, Knuckles has a girlfriend._ She grabbed her backpack, opening the correct lock this time, and watching in satisfaction when the lock opened.

She put her extra things there, and shut the locker, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and walked over to science. There was a free seat next to Sonic, but Knuckles had his sights on it. So she sat in the back again.

She took out her phone, when she felt a _ping_. It was a text from Sally.

"Hey Amy. What's up?" Sally greeted her. Amy bit her lip, typing, "Boy trouble, is all." Sally replied back. "Oh?" Amy responded, "Yeah… Wanna talk before lunch?" Sally sent another message. "Sure thing. Where?"

"In the language arts room, Mrs. Wanant?" Sally replied, "Ok. Hope you're alright, Amy. You're a really good friend." Amy wrote back, "Thank you." Sally sent a smiley face emoji, before the teacher rapped the board, indicating the start of class.

Amy walked towards the lunch room, where she caught sight of Sally. She cocked her head towards the door and, to her pleasure, Sally got the hint and walked over to her. Soon, they were on their way to Mrs. Wanant's room, and Amy was planning what to say.

Should she tell Sally about her complete situation? Or just parts of it? Should she tell Sally about Nathaniel? About her being a siren? _No… the siren part should be a secret._ she thought.

"Amy? Are you alright?" Amy gave her a small nod, before taking out her board. She ended up scribbling down something about her previous boyfriend hurting her really badly, and that she might like Sonic, but she doesn't want to be heartbroken all over again.

Sally wrapped her arms around Amy, who melted into the hug and wept, for Nathaniel, for Sonic, for the Ocean. She didn't know what to do anymore.

"Amy… I've known Sonic since I was young..." she hesitated, before adding, "I even dated him before. He's very sweet. I'm sure he wouldn't hurt you." Amy sniffed, before writing, "I know that, but what if he doesn't like me like that? I can't face rejection now." Sally nodded thoughtfully. Then she asked, "Are you meeting him any time from now?"

Amy nodded, writing, "Yes. Today after school at the beach." Sally nodded. "I suggest you tell him everything about Nathaniel. He'll understand, I'm sure of it." Amy sniffed again, erasing her board and nodding dejectedly. Sally gave her a sympathetic glance, before she put an arm around Amy's shoulders.

"Come on, Amy. Let's go eat lunch." Amy tried for a smile, and they went off to the lunchroom. When Amy sat down in the same spot as yesterday; between Sonic and Sally, Sonic looked especially hyped.

"Hey Ames! Did you know-" He noticed the tear-stains on her cheeks, and he frowned. "Amy, what happened?" Amy forced a smile, writing, "I'm fine. Don't worry." Sonic growled. "No, you're not! Who did this to you? Scourge? If I see him again, I will beat the living-"

Amy tapped his shoulder to stop him. Though it was endearing how much he cared. She wrote, "Sonic… It's not Scourge. I'll tell you at the beach after school." Sonic relaxed, and then he nodded. "Okay. Are you sure it wasn't Scourge?" Amy smiled and wrote, "I'm sure."

Sonic gave her a smile. "Okay… if there is something else wrong, tell me. Alright?" Amy nodded, smiling. She would tell him everything, except for her siren origins.

"Amy?" Amy relaxed. He was here. She glanced behind her as Sonic sat crosslegged next to her. She got out her board and wrote: "Hello Sonic! How are you doing?"

Sonic gave a cocky smirk. "I'm doing pretty well." Amy smiled. She wrote, "Good." There was a small silence, in which the two didn't know how to start. Soon, Amy scribbled down something like, "Sonic, I need to tell you something", while Sonic said, "Amy, I need to tell you something." Amy smiled while Sonic chuckled, but then Sonic said, "You go first."

Amy shook her head, pointing at Sonic. Sonic sighed, but looked happy, and he nodded. "Okay… I'll go first." Amy gestured for him to keep going. He took a deep breath, before he launched into the explanation.

"I used to date Fiona back in my first year of high school. She was a kind person, and was always there when I needed her. I developed somewhat of a crush over her, if you want to put it that way. She was beautiful, smart, kind, and was perfect. We dated, and were happy, until I caught her cheating on me."

Sonic's eyes watered, and he cleared his throat. "She-She was kissing S-Scourge. And it seemed like they were doing this for a while. I-I was angry, upset, sad, and heartbroken all at the same time. I trusted her, but she..." Sonic fell silent as Amy wrapped her arms around his neck.

He sat shocked for a second, before he melted into the hug, pulling her as close to him as she could. He could feel the tears coming out of his eyes, but he did nothing to stop them. He let them flow, and let out a choking sound.

Amy grip only tightened reassuringly.

Suddenly a thought struck Sonic. Amy was, by no doubt, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. But she didn't brag, or flaunt her beauty and grace. She hid it. But why? There were so many mysteries surrounding this incredible girl, but it all narrowed down to one fact.

She was different. Very different. And she had a secret.

Sonic pulled away after a while, murmuring, "Thanks. I-I needed that." Amy gave him a sympathetic look, and turned back to the water. Sonic took this moment to study her.

Her long eyelashes complimented her beautiful jade eyes, and her gorgeous pink fur only made her more beautiful. Not to mention the way she looked modernly timeless. Sonic didn't think anyone could do that, but she pulled it off. And beautifully, at that. But Sonic glanced past those features, and reflected on her personality, as it matched her physical appearance perfectly.

She was very kind, self-less, and was patient. He knew that because of the persistant way she wrote on her board. The way she pursed her lips in concentration, as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't. The way she narrowed her eyes at the board when she had to answer a question during class.

It was strangely endearing.

She was also very intelligent. He loved that about her. It was one of many things that Amy had that the other popular girls didn't. Along with a modest personality. In any other male, they would have stopped considering her at the thought that she was mute, but Sonic found her intriguing.

Why was she mute? Was there even a reason? What secret, if she had one, was she hiding? The questions plagued Sonic's mind, but he pushed them away and tapped Amy's shoulder. She turned, smiling, and tilted her head, which looked to Sonic like she was asking what he wanted.

"You wanted to let me know something?" he prompted, smiling as she reached for her board. She scribbled thoughtfully for a few minutes, Sonic biting his lip every time she screwed up her face when she made a mistake. He loved when she did that.

Soon enough, she finished writing, and showed him her board, which had something about Nathaniel, her previous boyfriend, breaking up with her because he found out a secret about her. She was still heartbroken, and wondered if she'd ever find love again.

Sonic looked up at her when he was done, wincing as Amy hung her head. He put a finger under her chin and lifted it up, smiling at her shocked expression. "Smile, Ames. I need to see that smile again."

Amy smiled, but in reality was very shocked. _I don't want him to get this close! What if I lose control of myself? I...I…_

Amy threw herself at him. Sonic flinched, expecting a slap, a punch, a kick.

He never expected a kiss.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Oooooooh! What's gonna happen? ;) Thanks for reading, review if you can.**

 **Thanks everyone! :)**

 **SweetieSurprise01**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovelies! I'm back!**

 **That cliffhanger at the end of Chapter 3... I am so sorry. I just had to make a cliffhanger, but I didn't like doing that. I probably WON'T be doing that ever again XD**

 **But... I've got another chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Enjoy!**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After his shock dissapated, he slowly allowed his eyes to close. _What are you doing?_ His mind asked him furiously. He pushed the thoughts away, and kissed her harder. That seemed to awaken her to her senses, and she pushed him away.

Sonic could see the poorly hidden tears falling down her cheeks, as she ran away. Sonic let her run this time, knowing that she, and he, needed time alone.

"What was that?" he muttered to himself. "What would cause her to do something like that?" He thought for a moment, before he sighed. _Maybe it was impulse?_ He thought as he got up to go home. He might as well.

He sighed again, glancing at the ocean before he walks towards his house.

"Sonia! Manic! I'm home!" Sonic calls as he shuts the door. His sister, Sonic, soon sticks her head out from the kitchen. When she notices it's Sonic, she runs to him, hugging him. "I was so worried!" she scolded when they pulled away.

Sonic meerly shrugged, looking over at the table. "What's for dinner?" Sonia eyed her younger brother carefully. "Sonic…?" her voice sounded accusing. Sonic looked up at her innocently. "What did I do?"

"What _did_ you do?" Sonic sighed, knowing he couldn't keep much from Sonia. She always figured things out like this. "You remember the mute girl I told you about?" Sonia's eyes softened. "Yeah. Amy, was it?"

Sonic nodded, before he pursed his lips together. "She and I were talking on the beach. I told her about Fiona and Scourge. She told me that her previous boyfriend, Nathaniel, hurt her really badly." Sonic paused here. "Sonia..." Sonic looked up at his sister.

"She's scared to fall in love again."

Sonia sighed, before taking Sonic's hand. "Sonic… That's perfectly normal for someone to be heartbroken after a break-up. Believe me, I know. But you need to give her time."

Sonic nodded, but then bit his lip. "But Sonia… She kissed me."

Sonia raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" "She-I don't know! She kissed me, and then pushed me away, and ran. I-I don't know what to do anymore." Sonic hesitated, thinking. "I… I kissed her back. I think that was what scared her away."

Sonia let out a breath. "Like I said, give her time. Maybe she needs to think things through. But at the same time, make sure you're there for her when she needs it. But Sonic..." Sonia hesitated, before asking, "Do you love her?"

Sonic closed his eyes. Sure he thought of her as beautiful. But did he really love her? Would he be with her his whole life? Would he sacrifice everything for her? Was she special? He knew the answer to all those questions.

"Yes."

Amy just ran, wiping her eyes and biting her bottom lip fiercly. _What was I thinking?! I'm such an idiot!_ She cried and ran faster, not knowing where she was running to. Before she knew it, she was in front of a small lake, with small water lilies floating peacefully on the surface.

 _Oh no… Not now!_ She couldn't help the flashback that overtook her.

FLASHBACK::

 _Amy smiled as a flurry of water drops hit her back. Grinning, she took some water of her own and tossed it at the guilty party, a light blue hedgehogette. The girl laughed as she was splashed back, and ran over to tackle Amy._

 _Amy didn't make a sound, as she was warned. She religiously followed the rule, and was now having the time of her life. The girl, who was now grinning devilishly at Amy, positioned her hands on Amy's ribs._

 _Eyes widening in horror, Amy tried to wiggle her way out, but found that she couldn't, and could only wait in terror as the hedgehog's fingers moved on her ribs._

 _Amy tried to hold in the sound, but it unwillingly escaped from her lips._

 _It was a happy sound, one of pure joy and freedom, but the recipient had to pay for the release._

 _The blue hedgehogette's eyes glazed over, and she walked towards the pool. Amy, who was now screaming for her to stop, raced in front of the hedgehog, who just pushed her over and resumed her walk to the water._

 _Amy vaguely remembered screaming as the hedgehogette drowned herself, and flinched as she realized something._

 _Her friend never surfaced again._

END FLASHBACK::

Amy choked back more tears, and ignored the pond. The memories were plaguing her and it was becoming too much. She ran in a random direction, and decided to just see who was there. She didn't want to spend the night in the Ocean. Not tonight. She needed to think.

She ran towards a small house, and rang the doorbell. She waited for a few seconds, before a magenta hedgehog opened the door. "Hello? Who are you, sweetheart?" the hedgehog asked. Amy hesitated, and then pointed to her throat, wincing. The hedgehog's eyes widened. "You're mute?" Amy nodded.

The hedgehog muttered something, before opening the door wider. Amy gave her a grateful look, before walking into the house. She noticed a small table in the corner of the small room, with the kitchen opposite it. There was a worn three-seater sofa on another side of the room, and it looked very old.

There were many hand-made pieces of art on the walls, many of them framed, but some taped. She noticed a small table in another side of the room, where there was paper and a few stubby pencils in a dirty cup. She saw a small staircase in a corner of the room, and realized that was where the bedroom was.

The magenta hedgehog pulled a chair out on the dinner table and coaxed Amy to sit down. She did. There was a small silence, before Amy got a piece of paper from the table in the corner. She took a pencil as well, and began writing, "Thank you so much. What's your name?"

The magenta hedgehog smiled. "I'm Sonia. Nice to meet you…?" Amy smiled and wrote, "I'm Amy." Sonia's eyes widened, before she calmed down. "So Amy..." she began. "Do you know anyone named Sonic? You know, Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Amy bit her lip, before writing a simple, "Yes..." Sonia nodded thoughtfully, before she stood up. "I'm so sorry! Do you want anything to eat? Drink?" Amy nodded, but looked at her thankfully. Whoever knew her must be a very fortunate person.

Sonia sat back down again, and then asked, "Do you want to stay here for the night? We have a spare room, though the bed isn't in top condition..." Amy, eyes shining, nodded enthusiastically. She scribbled quickly, "Sure. Thank you so much, Sonia!" before showing her the board.

Sonia giggled. "Sure thing, sugar! Now let's get you situated..."

Amy paced the room, wringing her hands, and wondering what she was going to do. She let out a breath, making sure to not use her voice. She sat down on the bed heavily, and bit her lip nervously.

Sonic lived here.

She was certain she saw a blue blur flash by her when she was closing the door. When she "asked" Sonia who the blur was, Sonia nervously replied that nobody else lived in the house but her.

Amy nodded, but didn't believe her. And when she was about to close the door again to sleep, she saw him again, dashing from the bathroom to another room a bit further up the hallway. She took a deep breath, before laying on the bed, thinking.

 _I could just avoid him… And then sneak through the window in the morning. I could leave a note for Sonia. Ohhh… Why does he have to make this difficult?_

Amy pursed her lips, glancing at the clock. _11:30? Shit. I need to go to sleep._ Amy got in the bed, feeling her eyes slowly close. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

DREAM::

" _Come on, Amy!" a familiar voice said. Amy turned all around to look for the voice. Soon, she saw him. Sonic. Looking back at her lovingly. She ran to him, feeling delighted as they hugged fiercely. She looked back up at him, and laughed._

 _A pure, simple sound. Immediately, Sonic's eyes glazed. Amy couldn't bear to see this anymore. She screamed._

" _NO!"_

END DREAM::

Amy shot up from the bed, breathing heavily. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. _It was just a dream. It was just a dream._ she kept saying in her head, but that didn't make the experience any easier.

She flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. If she stared at the ceiling long enough, she figured, then she could see pictures.

Amy squinted up at the ceiling, before she saw him. His eyes, that smile. She screwed her eyes shut. _I'm going insane,_ she thought. Finally, she got up out of bed.

 _I need to see him._

Amy rolled out of the bed, and wrapped her arms around herself as she walked over to where Sonic had disappeared to before. She was certain that was his room.

She stopped at the door, hesitating, before knocking. "Come in." was the immediate response by whoever was in there. Amy turned the knob and slowly walked in. It was, indeed, Sonic's room, and there was Sonic, sitting on his bed.

Amy stood by the door, unsure of what she was doing. Sonic raised his head, and pat the bed next to him. There was no way to get out of this now.

Amy walked up to him and sat on the bed. They were both silent for a long moment.

Amy turned to him, before hesitantly touching his fingers. He stiffened, before relaxing again. He sighed. "Amy..." he began slowly. Amy bit her lip nervously. "What are your feelings towards me? I-I'm fine if you don't want to answer… I'm just… confused."

Amy purses her lips together, and for the first time that night, Sonic looks at her, eye-to-eye. He flinched at the turmoil of feelings trapped in her jade eyes, and turned away. "I understand."

Amy hesitated, before looking at him sadly and walking out of the room. She didn't look back.

But, she missed Sonic's small murmur: "I love you, too."

Amy got back to her room, and wiped her eyes. She was always crying these days. She took a piece of paper out, and wrote a letter:

Dear Sonia, I'm sorry to leave on such short notice, and when it's so late, but I needed some time to myself. Thank you so much for everything, and I assure you that I'm not leaving because of you. You have shown me nothing but kindness and hospitality, and for that I am forever grateful. Thank you so much, once again. ~Amy 

Amy left the note on the nightstand, and slipped through the window, since the house wasn't very tall. She jumped, wincing as her ankle throbbed slightly. She shook it out and put slight pressure on it. It was still hurting a bit, but she knew she couldn't stay here.

She needed to go back to the Ocean.

Amy hobbled determinedly to the beach, where she saw the endless lapping of waves. Her home. Her _real_ home.

Ignoring her ankle, she ran into the water, morphing as she did so and sighing as her ankle stopped hurting. It was then she noticed that the Ocean was strangely silent. "Mother...?" Amy asked hesitantly. The Ocean shook and, with a start, Amy realized she was crying.

" _My daughter… You're pain is great. I wish I could help you more, but you know the rules._ " Amy sighed, nodding. "Yes… Yes I do." The Ocean didn't stop crying, though she seemed a bit reassured.

" _Now tell me… Who is this Sonic the Hedgehog?_ " Amy screwed her eyes shut.

Memories flooded her in waves.

The way they met, and how he defended her. The way they held hands. The accidental kiss. It was so beautiful, but broken. Amy let out a shaky sigh.

"He's my only love. The love that was never meant to be."

Amy yawned, opening the correct locker this time. She threw her books inside the locker, and shut the locker somewhat forcefully. She rubbed her eye tiredly, before trudging off to Science, her backpack forgotten.

She was about to walk into class, before someone tapped her shoulder. She stiffened, thinking it was Sonic, before she turned and noticed it was Scourge.

Amy rolled her eyes. _Great. The fucking idiot shows his face and ruins my day…_ she thought, annoyed. "Hey princess..." Amy flinched away, wanting to kick him, punch him, hurt him in some way.

"You forgot this..." Scourge held up her backpack and, shocked, Amy checked her back to see that, indeed, she didn't have her backpack. She reluctantly gave him a grateful look and tried to take her bag back, but Scourge had a firm grip on it.

"Ah… Not yet, princess. I need something from you." Amy was fed up with him and, feeling her eyes turn blue, she flicked her wrist, summoning her hammer. She held it up threateningly, and no words needed to be said.

Scourge smirked. "Well played, princess. Well played..." He gave the bag back to her, saluted for some reason, and then dashed off.

 _Good. Riddance._ she thought in relief. She flicked her wrist again, and put her hammer away. She let out a breath. _Today is going to be hell._

She wasn't far off, as Fiona was coming her way.

Amy resisted the urge to groan. She got her board out, however. Just in case.

Fiona walked up to her, smirking, "Oh, hey Amy! How is your day?" Amy rolled her eyes, writing, "Fine until you showed up." Fiona's smirk vanished. "I'm trying to be your friend, Amy. If you wanna be a bitch about it, then go ahead."

Amy erased her board, writing, "If you want Sonic, then go ahead. I'm not dating him. I don't even think we're friends." Fiona snorted. "Aww~ Had a fall-out?" she mocked.

Amy felt her eyes turn blue again. She wrote, "Fiona, I don't give a shit what you think. Let me get to my fucking class." Fiona's eyes narrowed, "I'm more important than you're 'fucking class' Amy. Now listen up."

Fiona leaned in close, smirking evilly. "If I see you around Sonic again, then it will be game over for you." Amy glared back, crossing her arms defiantly. Fiona smirked as if she won the lottery, and then sauntered off to who-knew-where.

Amy bit her lip from yelling after her. She, instead, slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked to her class. She sat in the back, and put her head in her hands. Amy looked up, when she saw Sonic.

Sonic walked towards her, but then seemed to remember something, and he turned abruptly to sit next to Knuckles. She could tell Sonic was avoiding her for some reason.

Amy didn't mind. It meant falling out of love with him would be easier.

But it didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

She felt a hollow feeling in her heart, as she saw Sonic gaze at her with such sadness. She wanted so much to go up to him and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

But she couldn't.

She couldn't lose him.

And if that meant that he would have to stay away from her, then so be it.

 _As long as he's safe._ she thought stubbornly. _As long as he's safe._

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **And that is the end of the chapter! That wasn't a cliffhanger, right? I thought it wasn't...**

 **Anyways... Enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **SweetieSurprise01**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers! Here is Chapter 5 of The Rose Siren!**

 **I'd like to thank my readers, reviewers, favoriters, and followers for their support. I really appreciate it!**

 **DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ames!" Amy winced at the voice. It was Sonic once again. She tried to quicken her pace, but Sonic caught up to her. "Hey Ames!" Amy painfully stayed silent, not even making an effort to get to her board.

Sonic's cheery attitude evaporated like mist in the sunshine. "Ames! Why aren't you responding?" Amy looked at him pointedly, before turning to her next class. Sonic stubbornly stayed at her side. "I mean, I know you can't talk, but your board…?"

Amy took out her board and wrote, "Please Sonic. We can't be near each other anymore." Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Amy dropped her cool demeanor, and her eyes began watering. Sonic hugged her, and rubbed her back. "Why can't we be near each other, Amy?" Amy sniffed, writing, "I might kill you, Sonic. I can't bear to think-" She stopped writing there, throwing the board down and hugging Sonic fiercely.

She sobbed once again, making sure to keep her voice silent. Sonic was confused, but still kept her in a firm embrace. He could feel many people looking at them, but he didn't care. All that mattered was her.

"Ames… You won't kill me. How could you kill me?" Amy sniffed again, raising her head. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks were wet with tears. Amy bit her lip and looked away, and realized that they were making a scene.

Amy thrust her head in the direction of the people, and, looking up, Sonic realized they had a crowd. "Go to your classes! Does nobody understand privacy?" The students, murmuring, left to their respective classes.

Sonic let out a breath, before turning back to Amy. "Look… Ames… If it's something I did, then I'm sorry. I don't want to lose my friendship with you." Amy sniffed again, wiping her eyes forcefully. She forced a smile, and Sonic grinned.

"See? Isn't that better?" Amy nodded slowly, and pulled herself away, pointing at the clock. "Shit…" Sonic muttered, before looking desperately at Amy. "Please… Wait for me at the beach today after school. Please." With that, he left.

Amy stood, biting the inside of her cheek. " _Should I go?_ " She nodded to herself.

 _I owe him an explanation at least…_

She walked towards her class, but she wasn't paying attention.

She sat in the back, thinking. "Amy… AMY!" Amy jumped, falling out of her chair. Sally rolled her eyes, but smiled. She got up and helped Amy up. "Hey… Are you okay?"

Amy shrugged, and Sally frowned. "You can tell me anything, Amy." Amy took out her board, writing, "I'll text you, okay?" "Sure," Sally responded, sitting back in her seat.

Amy let out a breath, and sat in her seat. She put a determined look on her face.

She would tell Sonic.

That she loved him.

Amy looked around the cafeteria, hoping to spot her friends. Then, she saw them. Sally was waving at her frantically, so Amy went over to her table.

She sat between Sally and Sonic, as usual, and smiled as Rouge greeted her. "Hey hon. How're you doing?" Amy made a so-so expression with her hand, but smiled lightly.

Rouge nodded thoughtfully. Then she brightened. "Hey girls. Wanna have a girls night out on Friday?"

Cream, Twilight, Sally, Blaze, and Amy nodded excitedly. With Rouge in charge, it was sure to be a blast.

Rouge smirked, "Great! I've got two days to plan for the best day of your lives!" There were cheers from all the girls but Rouge and Amy.

Sonic waited until the cheers were over, before gently tapping Amy's shoulder. Amy turned, giving him a gentle but questioning glance.

"You… you are going to come to the beach, right?" Amy smiled, putting her hand on his. She nodded.

Sonic relaxed. "Ok… I'm sorry if it is me." Amy didn't respond, but gave him a look. Sonic turned away, but didn't realize that he could read it perfectly. The others at the table glanced at one another, before Knuckles finally put the thoughts into words, "Are you two alright?"

Sonic and Amy jerked their heads up, blushing as they realized that the entire table was watching their conversation. Sonic scratched the back of his head, a gesture Amy recognized as embarrasment. "Yeah… We're fine. Just..."

Silver snorted, "Oh, really? You want her to be your girlfriend, don't you?" Sonic shot him a sad look, and cleared his throat, standing up. "I'm gonna leave… See you guys later."

Once Sonic left, everyone turned to Amy, who was blushing at the fact that Sonic didn't deny anything. She pretended to eat her food, not meeting anyone's eyes. Finally Rouge sighed, "Ok. It's obvious the two aren't gonna spill. Let's just let it go."

Silver drew in a breath, before Blaze whipped her head towards him, glaring, "AND DON'T START THAT GODDAMN FROZEN SONG!" He instantly quieted. Rouge and Twilight were holding in their giggles, while Silver pouted, turning away.

Blaze softened, giving him a peck on the cheek, which shocked everyone. "Hey..." she smiled lightly, "I wanna show you something..." Silver touched his cheek, still shocked, before he grinned, jumped out of his seat, and shouted, "YES!"

The entire cafeteria became silent, looking at Silver, who sweatdropped and chuckled nervously. "Uhh… Nothing to see here..." A few kids shrugged, and continued talking, much to the relief of Silver.

Rouge snickered, "Silver~ Don't wanna keep Blazey girl waiting~!" Silver and Blaze both blushed, and everyone laughed but Amy, who was still dejectedly staring at her food. Twilight noticed Amy's sulking, and gently tapped Amy's shoulder.

Amy jumped, before she realized that it was Twilight. Twilight, gestured towards the door and Amy got off the table, following Twilight out.

"Amy… Seriously, what's wrong?" Twilight asked her gently, which was surprising for Twilight's dark nature. Amy bit her lip, before taking out her board. She wrote: "Sonic and I like each other, but we can't be together. It's for… personal reasons."

Twilight nodded slowly, before she stared at Amy with piercing violet eyes. "Amy… I don't know what happened in your past, but you've gotta let it go. I know you might think it's impossible, but you have to give Sonic a chance. Maybe your fears may never happen. Then all this sadness was wasted. Are you following?"

Amy nodded thoughtfully, seriously thinking this through. Sure, if she never spoke, she could be with Sonic. But what if she spoke? She didn't want to go through the Nathaniel thing all over again, even though it happened about two decades ago.

Amy looked at Twilight, who was looking confident with something. She took out her board, and wrote: "Ok… I'm going to move forward. And whatever happens, happens."

Twilight grinned, "Atta girl! Come on. Let's look for Blue Boy together."

Amy gave Twilight a grateful smile, before she walked alongside Twilight, looking for any signs of the familiar blue blur.

Finally, she spotted him beside the water fountain, fiddling with his fingers. He looked deep in thought, but jumped when Amy tapped his shoulder. Amy, now slightly flustered, took out her board. She wrote quickly: "I know I've been kinda odd lately… but I want to start over..."

Amy smiled, before she wrote down something else, and then put her board on the ground. She walked up to Sonic, and put her arms around his neck. Amy bit her lip briefly before she placed her lips on his.

Sonic responded eagerly, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her in closer.

Both hedgehogs missed the fact that Amy's board said, "Will you go out with me?" on it.

Twilight smirked, and pumped her fist. She pulled out her phone, and opened up a group chat, called MISSION SONAMY. She typed, "I did it, guys. They're together now!"

Rouge immediately responded, saying, "YES! Good work, Agent Twilight. ;)"

Twilight responded, "Haha thanks."

Then… the rest of the people on the chat flooded in; Silver, Knuckles, Blaze, Frost, Cream, Tails, Sally, and even Shadow.

The chat was filled with all-caps, and everyone was excited. Shadow, however, settled with a simple, "Good job, Twilight." before he left.

Twilight, who secretly liked Shadow, bit her lip when she read Shadow's praise. She then sighed, "If only you took your own advice, Shads." she muttered. She turned off the chat and looked behind her, and saw the two hedgehogs still in a furious liplock session, so she left them alone and walked towards the cafeteria.

She passed by another science classroom, and paused for a second, thinking of something. She then smirked, thinking of an idea.

Twilight opened the door and dashed over to the desk, stopping for a moment to read the name plate: Professor Robotnik, "Eggman". She took out a piece of paper, and scribbled down a note: "Hey Professor! Just wanted to let you know that Sonic and Amy are together! I know how psyched you were about them, so just wanted to tell you. PLEASE DON'T FANBOY IN FRONT OF THE CLASS. PLEASE. Thank you. This is Twilight."

She left the note, and snuck out of the laboratory, smiling to herself. Amy was like her sister, and she vowed to make sure that, after Dawn's death, she would find another hedgehog and make her a sister.

Dawn… Twilight took in a deep breath, and fought her tears. Dawn was the best little sister ever. She was a small pink and purple hedgehog with three fluffy purple bangs, and a short little pink tail that wagged back and forth whenever she was happy.

She had golden eyes that gleamed like the sun, which became her nickname; Sunshine. Twilight missed her terribly, and still felt hollow pangs everytime she was reminded. Twilight stopped in her tracks, happiness evaporating.

She leaned against the lockers, wrapping her arms around herself. The only reason she gave Amy that advice was because she was trying to prove that it would work. Dawn would always be a part of Twilight, but letting go was proving to be difficult.

Twilight let go of her demeanor, letting herself cry. She saw a blur of black and red in front of her, and she felt arms wrap around her. She buried her face in the person's chest, and realized it was a fluffy mass. Shadow… Twilight realized.

She ignored her embarrassment at being found like this by her crush, and wrapped her arms around Shadow, crying even more.

It seemed like an hour, but at the same time a few breathtaking seconds. Twilight pulled away, looking down at the ground. Shadow took a finger, and hooked her chin, lifting her head to look at him.

"Twilight. It's okay to cry. This is about Dawn, isn't it?" Twilight nodded, feeling terrible that she was acting like this, even though Shadow said it was okay. Shadow wiped her cheek with his thumb, whispering, "I still remember Maria. She was like my sister, just as Dawn is to you. I feel aghast at her loss, but I still carry on. Maria is counting on me, as Dawn is counting on you. Please don't waste your life mourning something you couldn't prevent."

Twilight realized he was right. She smiled a tiny bit, before murmuring, "Thank you. Not just for being here, but..." Shadow placed a finger over her mouth, smirking slightly. "I know."

No more words needed to be said.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **And that is the chapter! Hope you enjoyed that little bit of TwiShad ;). And Sonic and Amy are together! Yay! Thank you so much for reading, and see you next time!**

 **SweetieSurprise01**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my lovely readers! First off, so sorry for the late update. I've been pretty busy lately. Second, thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I really appreciate them all, even if I don't get the chance to reply back. But I want you all to know that I really love reading them/seeing them! But, now that I'm back, here is the next chapter! ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Amy pulled away, panting, only for Sonic to capture her lips again a few seconds later. Not that she minded, but oxygen was becoming a problem. She loosened her grip on Sonic's neck, and Sonic realized what she was trying to say.

He pulled away, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry!" he said, panting lightly. Amy smiled, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Sonic knew she was saying, " _It's okay..._ " and he smiled back, looking into her eyes. "You will **not** regret this, I promise."

Amy smirked, before taking Sonic's hand. She picked up her board, before leading him to the cafeteria. She found the table with her friends, and noticed they all looked happy about something. Amy dismissed it; they couldn't have known about Sonic and her, could they?

Amy sat in her regular spot, between Sonic and Sally, but she noticed that Shadow and Twilight were missing. She wrote down, "Where are Twilight and Shadow?" Silver ended up answering; "Twilight was still out, and Shadow left saying he had some sort of bad feeling, and Shadow is usually right, so we let him go. He still isn't back either."

Amy nodded thoughtfully, before Blaze asked her a question, "What did you and Sonic do anyways?" Amy couldn't resist blushing and, from the corner of her eye, she noticed Sonic was too. "Us? W-well… W-we didn't do anything, i-if that's what you're hinting at."

Rouge raised an eyebrow, smirking, "Blue Boy, you are the worst liar I have ever seen on the face of the planet." Everyone except Amy and Sonic laughed at that, while the two blushed even more.

Amy bit her lip, but then took out her board, writing, "You know what? I'm just going to tell you… Sonic and I are together." There was loud cheering, and many other students turned to look at their table. Amy stared in horror; _everyone_ in the cafeteria could hear them!

 _Oh shit…_ Amy got her board and scribbled down, "Quiet! EVERYONE can hear us." They stopped, but still looked excited. "We are _so_ excited for you two!" Silver whisper-shouted, while Sonic blushed and Amy smiled.

She wrote: "Thanks Silver. We're excited too." She gave Sonic a peck on the cheek, almost as if it was proof. Rouge squealed, grabbing Knuckles' hands and giving them a squeeze.

Amy smirked, before glancing at the door. There was Shadow, with Twilight leaning into him heavily, sniffing periodically.

Amy ran up to Twilight, practically asking Shadow with her eyes: "What the hell happened?" Shadow shrugged, "She was… a bit off. I found her by the lockers, and now she's a bit better. I'd rather not say any details."

Amy nodded slowly, before she put a hand on Twilight's shoulder. Twilight looked up, and then smiled as she saw Amy. Amy smiled back, and put two fingers on the corners of Twilight's mouth, bringing them up in a smile.

Twilight couldn't help but laugh.

And Amy couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you..." Twilight said sincerely. Amy shrugged, but smiled, a gesture that clearly meant "it was nothing". Twilight gave her younger sister figure a hug, which Amy responded quite quickly.

When they broke, Shadow dipped his head slightly to Twilight, before he walked to leave through the door. "Shadow, wait!" Shadow paused at Twilight's cry. Twilight took this opportunity to dash up next to him and give him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks Shads."

Shadow gave a hint of a smile before Chaos Controlling away.

Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, and Frost were surprised. Shadow _murdered_ _ **anyone**_ who called him Shads. Anyone. But Twilight was still here. Was it possible that the dark hedgehog was falling in… love?

"Nah!" All the boys said at the same time. The girls, except Twilight, turned, looking questioningly at the guys. They sweatdropped, and said, "Nothing!" The girls shrugged, before they turned to Twilight, who was still staring at the place where Shadow disappeared.

She was wearing the smallest smile, before she noticed her friends were staring at her. Twilight smiled nervously, before she cleared her throat. "It's nothing. I'm fine." Rouge chuckled, and Twilight gave her a look of horror.

"DAMN YOU, ROUGE! I have to come to the Girl's Night Out, don't I?" Rouge nodded, and snorted as Twilight facepalmed, then exclaimed, "I'm still not telling you, Rouge. You can't get it out of me!"

Rouge smirked, "Try me." Twilight groaned, burying her face in her hands. Amy bit her lip, trying to hide her smile.

There were some things that never changed.

Amy smiled as Sonic approached her at the end of the day, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Hey beautiful. I was wondering… Would you like to go out this Saturday? Provided that Girl's Night Out isn't too much..." Amy blushed, and nodded enthusiastically.

Sonic grinned. "Great! I'll walk you home." Amy bit her lip, and took out her board. "I don't have a home." she wrote. Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Where have you been sleeping this entire time?"

Amy hesitated for a moment, before writing, "At any home that will let me in." Sonic's eyes flew open. "Do you know how dangerous that is?" he asked her angrily. Most of his anger was mostly directed at himself however for ignoring this.

Amy nodded slowly, but didn't mention the fact that she sang to anyone who tried to hurt her. It wouldn't make sense to Sonic anyways. _But I have to tell him sometime…_ her conciousness said.

Sonic took a few deep breaths, before apologizing. "Sorry Ames. I was just… Why? Why didn't you tell someone?" Amy looked down at the floor, before she wrote down, "I'm sorry Sonic. I was fine this whole time, so I didn't think anything would go wrong. It was stupid of me, and I'm sorry for making you worry."

Sonic frowned. "It's alright. But… Where do you're parents live, then? Do they come around with you?" Amy frowned, and shook her head. Sonic seemed to realize what she meant. "Do you… not have parents?" Amy nodded sadly, before Sonic replied.

"I don't have parents either. I live with my older sister Sonia and Manic."

Amy nodded, remembering that night. She felt terrible for leaving like that, but that was all in the past. This was now. _Just as Twilight said_ , she remembered.

Sonic, however, was thinking fast. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Ames… Would you like to live at my house? It's not safe for you to stay at some random person's house for the night." Amy thought for a second, before nodding, eyes brightening. Sonic smiled. "Great. Why don't we walk over? You're living there now anyways."

Hand in hand, the couple walked out the building, but didn't notice a red-furred fox's blue eyes glaring maliciously at them.

Fiona growled as she watched them walk away. "That pink brat! I told her to stay away from Sonic! Does she listen? No!" Fiona furiously whipped out her phone, dialing a number. "Hello?" a rough male voice asked. Fiona smirked, "Scourge! I need you to do me a favor..."

"Sonia! I'm home!" Sonic called into his house, still holding Amy's hand. Sonia was sitting on the sofa reading a book, but put the book down and walked towards Sonic when she heard his voice.

She froze when she saw Amy, but then hugged them both as if nothing happened. "Welcome home, kids. I'll make dinner. Amy, would you like to join us?"

Sonic cleared his throat. "About that..."

Scourge smirked as he heard Fiona's request. "Sure. You owe me." Fiona sighed through the phone. "Fine." "Alright. I'll put the plan into action. See you later, Foxy." Fiona was protesting before Scourge hung up.

"Hmph. What a jerk." Fiona snapped at the phone before she put it away. She looked around her, before she caught sight of a familiar brown chipmunk. Fiona almost laughed at Sally's face, staring at an empty spot in front of her.

Fiona sauntered up to Sally, snorted, and said, "Hey Sal. Long time no see." Sally snapped out of her trance, and glared at Fiona. "You!" Fiona laughed, before she noticed Sally was still glaring. Fiona's cheerfulness evaporated. "Sally, I'm giving you a task, and you are _not_ going to fail me..."

Sonia listened quietly the entire time, nodding every once in a while, as Sonic explained the entire story. He was still holding Amy's hand, and giving it a light squeeze periodically. At the end, Sonia smiled, "Of course she can stay. You can stay in the bedroom from your last visit. I'm sorry I can't give you much more."

Amy took out her board, writing, "It's perfectly fine. I'm very grateful. Thank you." Sonia put a hand on Amy's shoulder. "No problem. Now I'll go make dinner. For four." Sonia added with a smile.

Sonic chuckled. "That's Sonia." Amy tugged his hand up the stairs, and before long, they were in Amy's new room. Amy tugged him onto the bed, before Sonic asked, "Ames? What are you doing?"

Amy smirked playfully, and kissed him. Sonic kissed her back eagerly, pushing her back on the bed so he was on top of her. They pulled away gently, but Amy took his face and brought him in for another. She wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure he stayed where he was.

They pulled away, breathing lightly, before they kissed again.

Neither of them noticed a black van pull up in front of the house.

Scourge stepped on the brakes, stopping the vehicle and getting out. He shut the black door quite loudly, but didn't alert anyone else in the neighborhood. _Odd…_ he thought. Scourge shrugged away the feeling and looked at the house in front of him. _7658… This is the house._

He saw the shadows of two hedgehogs in a bedroom and, with a pang, realized it was Sonic and Amy. Scourge growled as he focused on the mission. _Go in, Get her, Get out. It's simple, Scourge. Now go do it._

Scourge walked in, hands in pockets. He knocked, and waited for an answer. A magenta hedgehog that looked to be in her early 20s opened it, surprised at seeing another hedgehog. "Hello. What's your name?"

Scourge smiled, "I'm Sage." The hedgehog smiled back, "Well Sage, what are you here for?" "I'm a good friend of Sonic's, and he said to come over today." The magenta hedgehog frowned, "You look a lot like another hedgehog Sonic has told me about. Scourge, was it? Is he related to you?"

Scourge nodded nonchalantly, "Yeah. I'm his cousin." Sonia heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and without turning, realized it was Manic. "Hey sis, what's for dinn-"

He froze as he caught a glimpse of the person behind the door. Instantly, Manic became furious, "GET THE FUCK OUT, SCOURGE!"

Sonia's eyes widened, before they narrowed. "You lied?" At that moment, Sonic and Amy walked down the stairs, wondering what was wrong. Once Sonic saw Scourge, he shielded Amy. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Scourge smirked, "You wanted me to come over today." Sonic ran up into Scourge's face, hissing, "The day I want you in my house is the day I'm already dead. Even then, my spirit will probably want to murder you. Says a lot, doesn't it?"

Amy was jumping, trying to see who it was. Once she saw a flash of green, she knew who it was. She pushed her way to the front, flicking her wrist and feeling her eyes turn blue again. Scourge snarled at her, "And you! You lying bitch! Can't even tell your own boyfriend your secret!"

Amy stared, shocked at him, before Sonic threw him against the wall, trapping his wrists. His emerald eyes smoldered, and he hissed, " _No one calls_ _ **my**_ _girlfriend a liar._ " That seemed to wake Scourge up, and he threw Sonic off, and ran towards the van.

Sonic glared at the retreating figure, before he turned to Amy, softening his gaze. He walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Are you okay?" Amy shook herself out of her stupor, and began to cry silently.

Sonic hugged her reassuringly, rubbing her back. "Shhh… It's okay." Sonia and Manic's eyes widened at this dramatic change in character. But this was Amy, and the siblings knew how much she meant to him.

She stopped crying, taking Sonic's hand and dragging him back upstairs. Sonic scooped her up and ran to her room, getting her board and marker for her. She scribbled something down before showing it to him: "The secret that Scourge was talking about… I actually do have one."

Sonic took the board away, green eyes sparkling. "You don't need to tell me everything, Amy. You can tell me when you are truly ready, not because Scourge brought it up. Though you should be careful… If Scourge knows..." Both Sonic and Amy shivered at the thought.

Amy erased her board, writing, "Thank you. I promise I will tell you, but… It's big. I don't want to lose you. I will tell you this… This secret was the reason Nathaniel left me." Sonic smiled lightly, "I'm not leaving you, even if you are an alien from Mars."

Amy smiled back, and gave him a peck on the lips. Sonic smirked, "Come here, you." He captured her lips with his own.

And this time, they weren't interrupted.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **And that is Chapter 6! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I will try my best to put up the next one as soon as possible. Most likely by Saturday or Sunday, since I'm going to be out of town by Monday. Thank you, and see you next chapter! Please review if you can! I love feedback =)**

 **SweetieSurprise01**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my goodness, I think the gap between the last chapter and this one was the longest ever... I was out of town for around two-ish weeks, and I couldn't bring my laptop or anything.**

 **But thanks to the wonderful people that are still reading this story, hopefully you like this chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Amy smiled tiredly as she woke, yawning. She was tangled up in Sonic's embrace, but she was still wearing her clothes. She realized they had fallen asleep together. Then, the events with Scourge came rushing back.

She bolted straight up, rousing Sonic slightly. "Amy… Come back… I love you… NOOO!"

He jumped, instantly awake. Amy touched his shoulder, ruffling his fur. Sonic was breathing deeply, eyes glazed, as he thought of his nightmare. Amy touch calmed him down a bit, but the nightmare was still fresh in his mind.

Sonic let out a deep breath, clutching Amy's hand. "Let's go get ready for school. We might as well go, it's Friday." Amy nodded, before they got up and trudged towards the bathroom.

After about five minutes of playing around while brushing their teeth, they seperated to change. Amy ended up wearing a knee-length black skirt, and a red crop top. She wore many golden necklaces, and wore black high heels. She had her quills up in a ponytail, secured with a dark red hairband.

Sonic wore a black t-shirt, and khakis, with his traditional red shoes. He decided to be somewhat casual for today.

When they were ready, they were about to go down the stairs, before they caught a glimpse of one another. They froze for a full two minutes, just staring. It was Sonia's exclamation of, "Are you guys ready?" that brought them back.

"You look great, Ames." Sonic said first. Amy blushed, but he knew that she was returning the praise. He offered his hand to her, and she took it. She couldn't help but blush more, when she saw that Sonia and Manic were already sitting at the table, eating.

Sonic sat beside Sonia, and Amy sat beside Sonic. Manic sat next to Sonia on the other side. Sonia leaned over to whisper something to Sonic, who blushed furiously, and spit out his breakfast in shock. "I'M LEAVING NOW." he stated quite loudly, and turned to Amy, "Meet me outside, okay?" Amy nodded, but was confused why he was so flustered.

Amy grabbed the rest of her breakfast, which was simple buttered toast, and dashed out the door. She saw Sonic drumming his fingers on the steering wheel of the car, and relaxed when she saw him glance in her direction.

He smiled and waved at her. Amy grinned, and hopped into the passenger's seat. "Hey Ames." Sonic greeted, and they pulled out of the parking lot area, and drove towards the school.

Amy took out her board, before writing, "Why did you leave like that? Did Sonia say something?" Sonic blushed, before nodding. "We slept in the same room… You can probably guess what she thought we were doing."

Amy's eyes widened, and she blushed too as she realized what Sonic was saying. Sonic chuckled, glancing over at Amy, "Exactly. That's why I left." Amy nodded slowly, barely registering that they were almost at school.

For some reason, she felt a bit nervous. Sure, she was happy to be dating Sonic, but something seemed… off. She pushed away her nervousness. _It'll be fine! Just another school day, right? ...Right?_

Amy realized that the car was parked and Sonic was looking at her worriedly. "Ames? Are you okay?" Amy nodded happily. Nothing was going to happen today.

Her confidence was boosted when she saw her friends. She clutched Sonic's hand and quickly made her way over to her friends. "Amy!" they called, running over to her with smiles on their faces. They laughed, and Amy let Sonic walk over to his circle of friends.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Sonic asked as he made it to his friends. He saw them glance at one another, before Silver finally leaned in and whispered, "Is it true?" Sonic blinked. "What's true?" "That you and Amy… you know..."

Sonic blushed furiously, yelling, "NO! Why would I do something like that?! We just started dating yesterday!" Shadow shrugged, "You and Rose act like you've been together for centuries." Sonic bit his lip, "Even so… I wouldn't do anything unless Amy consents. Which isn't going to be anytime soon, I'm guessing."

Frost placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "It's alright, Sonic. We know you wouldn't do that. Right guys?" A chorus of 'yes!'s and 'absolutely's answered, and Sonic calmed down. "Well… look who's here!" a voice said. Sonic turned to see Fiona, and beside her, Sally.

"Sally? What are you doing?" Rouge asked, narrowing her eyes. Sally scowled, and looked away, before grabbing Sonic and kissing him square on the mouth. The students who were watching let out gasps of shock, some murmuring terrible things about Sally. Sonic's eyes widened, before he pushed her away, eyes flashing. "Sally, I thought we were over. We agreed to stay friends!"

Sally smirked, saying, "I've changed my mind. I want us to get back together." Sonic's eyes narrowed. "Well, too bad! I'm with Amy now." Amy, on the other hand, was completely shocked. _Sally acting like this? What world am I in?_ Cream, however, was a bit more proactive than Amy wanted to be right now.

"Sally?! What the hell is your problem? I thought you were our friend!" Cream yelled. Rouge, surprisingly, came up to support Cream. "Exactly! Why are you suddenly acting like a bitch?" Sally flipped her hair as she walked up to the pair. "I've joined the dark side, ladies. If you've got a problem, then deal with it. But, with Pinky here..."

Sally walked up to Amy, grinning. "I want you to join the cheerleaders. Since Shadow and Frost are part of the football team, I'd like you to come support them. Okay? Good." Amy looked at Sally, hurt glistening in her eyes, before she nodded. Suddenly, a hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"Sal, please leave." Surprisingly, it wasn't Sonic, but a familiar feminine voice. Tails gasped, and Amy's eyes widened. Sally was shocked, but shook it away and nervously left. "Sis?" Tails asked, sounding both excited and nervous. "Hey Tails. How's it going? And I see Rosy grew up too. Or should I say Amy?" Amy spun around, and launched herself onto the pink-and-purple fox who the voice belonged to. The fox squeaked, but then returned the hug, chuckling.

The students mumbled among themselves, before going along their own way. The group barely noticed, however, and continued to glance at one another.

They looked very confused. "Tails, who's this?" Frost asked for them. Tails snapped out of his daze, answering, "Oh, right! Sorry… Everyone, meet my sister, Sweetpea. She's been gone for a few years now, off to some special medicine program." Sonic looked confused, "Medicine?" Tails laughed, "Oh, right. Sweetpea has this special ability where she can deduce practically anything, like the living Sherlock Holmes."

Sweetpea blushed from her spot under Amy, "Oh Tails, stop making it sound bigger than it actually is… I want to be a pediatrician, and have a side-job as a detective." she told Sonic. Tails added, "And she can control water and grow plants."

"Whoa… Hey Frost, isn't that similar to your own powers?" Silver asked, turning to Frost. The black-and-blue fox shrugged, blushing slightly but looking at the ground. "I guess so… It's no big deal, really." Shadow huffed, before saying, "Well, let's introduce ourselves then. I'm Shadow. This silver hedgehog is Silver. The blue faker is Sonic-" "Hey!" Sonic chipped in, before he crossed his arms and let Shadow finish. "-The red echidna is Knuckles. That white bat is Rouge. The purple cat is Blaze. The purple hedgehog is Twilight. And you know everyone else."

Sweetpea finally managed to get up, but left an arm around Amy's shoulders. "Thank you, Shadow, for the introductions. I really appreciate it. Now..." Sweetpea turned to Amy. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Amy raised an eyebrow at her, and Sweetpea giggled. "You can't play dumb with me, Amy Rose!" Amy smiled, and pointed at Sonic, who smirked. Sweetpea raised an eyebrow. "No. Way. Tails, why didn't you update me on this? This is the best day _ever_! You two are so cute!"

Sonic and Amy both blushed, and Amy tugged on Sweetpea's arm to get her to shut up, which it did. But then she continued to explain her schedule. "So… I have Science with you and Cream first, don't I? I'm pretty sure I have your exact schedule, Amy, so this should be fun! Well, except for Biology, which I'm sure someone else has..."

"Me. I have Biology, fourth period." Sweetpea spun around, and caught sight of Frost.

Both foxes froze, eyes locked. Sweetpea's blue-green eyes bore into Frost's golden ones, and they both whispered, "It's you." Sweetpea and Frost ran towards one another, before there was a _SHING!_ that sounded oddly like metal. Frost skid quickly to a stop, stopping centimeters in front of a glistening silver dagger. "You… Frost… I-I..."

Sweetpea had tears coming out of her eyes, but her face was twisted into a scowl. The dagger she held in her hands shook, showing just how shaken up she was. "Where did you go?! I was worried sick! I thought-I-I..." she took in a shaky breath, before she whispered, "I thought you were..." she grimaced, "...dead."

Frost gently put her arms down and, without letting go, gently kissed her cheek. "But I'm here now, aren't I, Princess?" he said quietly. Sweetpea smiled weakly, and tried to laugh, even though tears were streaming down her cheek. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, dropping her dagger, which fell with a clang.

They seperated, but then blushed, realizing that they had an audience, so they jumped back. Tails' eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his skull. "Um… I can explain…?" Sweetpea offered, the statement sounding more like a question. "Please do. But first, class is about to start and we are all going to be late."

Sweetpea picked up her dagger, sheathed it, and ran off to Science with Amy and Cream. The others ran to their perspective classes, but Sonic scooped Amy up, dashed off to Science to drop her off, and then ran to his own class. Sweetpea and Cream continued running, with their backpacks still on their backs.

Once they made it to the classroom, and Cream sat beside Tails, who mysteriously made it to the Science room without being seen. Sweetpea talked to the teacher, whispering, "I'm new here, Mrs. Jakesin." The teacher smiled slightly, before saying, "There is a seat beside Amy, you're welcome to sit there." Sweetpea raised an eyebrow, murmuring, "Are you alright?"

The teacher huffed, before softening at the worried tone. "I'm fine, dear. Thank you for the concern, but class is about to start." Sweetpea dipped her head slightly before making her way to Amy.

Once she sat down, Amy scribbled something. "So, what was that thing with Frost? And why do you have a dagger?" Sweetpea smiled, before whispering, "When I was away at Medical Camp, there were many… disturbances. There were a lot of criminals around the area, and I was very worried about my safety. This teacher, my Biology teacher, Ms. Blanli, saw my discomfort and after class one day, gave me this dagger."

"She said to call the weapon Annabelle, and told me that nobody besides her, me, and my friends could see it, so I thanked her and left. When I got home, I fashioned this leather belt to carry it it, and a metal covering for the pointed dagger part. After that, it was fairly easy to threaten any thieves around, simply by whipping the dagger near their throat and, after seeing it temporarily, they would run away."

"The next day, Ms. Blanli mysteriously disappeared, and she left this note on my desk. It read: 'Good Luck, Ms. Prower.' and then the note disappeared too. I later learned that Ms. Blanli was killed the day before I got the dagger, and, needless to say, I was spooked. But in any case, I still have the dagger and use it. Now with Frost… He and I met one day at a store in the mall, and began chatting."

"After a while, we exchanged numbers and headed our own seperate ways. We soon began dating, and it was a very good time in my life. He was a real sweetheart, but we wanted to keep the relationship a secret, as I still had Camp to finish, and I didn't want to be distracted too much. This was after Ms. Blanli disappeared, and I was still a bit jumpy, so when Frost disappeared, I feared the worst."

"And now, I see him and… I got a bit angry. I mean, just leaving without a word to your girlfriend was a mean thing to do. But, now we're good. I hope..."

Amy took Sweetpea's hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. An annoucement from the front of the room made them both jump. "Now class, I have some news. I have to have surgery this Wednesday, and I wanted to go home and rest. Now, I have a substitute teacher that will be arriving shortly… In the meantime, do this worksheet. I'll pass it around."

Soon, everyone was working silently, and the click of the door handle turning brought all work to a hault. Everyone looked up in anticipation at the substitute as he walked in the door with a sheepish grin. "Sorry I'm late!" He quickly set his stuff down on the desk, and looked up, smiling at the class. He was a fox, Amy noticed, and looked about in his late twenties. But he looked oddly familiar...

"Hello everyone. I'm Mr. Tomolin, Nathaniel Tomolin."

Amy's world flipped upside down.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **And that is chapter 7! Again, really sorry about the large gap between chapters, but like I said, I was out of town for a week or two.**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **SweetieSurprise01**


	8. Chapter 8

**First off, I am SO SO SO sorry for the super long wait on this chapter! I started school a while ago and there's so much work, and I've been sick recently. And on top of that, I've also had writer's block! But that's not an excuse, I'm still so late! I'm so sorry everyone! ;(**

 **And second, thank you to all the people who are still waiting on this story. I've been a mean person, and I want to thank you all so much for still sticking with it. I will be on time next chapter though!**

 **DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoO** **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Amy's vision tunneled, and Sweetpea noticed something was wrong. She raised her hand, and asked, "May I go to the bathroom?" Mr. Tomolin, or Nathaniel, smiled and replied, "Of course." Sweetpea grabbed Amy, her board, marker, and rushed out of the room without another word.

She dragged Amy through the hallways and into the girl's bathroom, locking them in a stall. She turned to Amy, looking concerned. "Amy? Ames? Are you alright?" Amy slowly blinked, and looked at Sweetpea with wide eyes. She picked up her board and scribbled down quickly, "I can't go back there. I can't let him remember. Please don't take me back!"

Sweetpea hugged her, rubbing her back gently, whispering, "Nobody is going to take you anywhere, Amy Rose. I'm right here, and we're going to stay here together for the rest of the class."

Amy sniffed, burying her face in Sweetpea's neck. She could feel Sweetpea murmuring and rubbing her quills, but she felt oddly numb. _Why does this have to happen to me?!_ She thought angrily. She could always leave this school and go to a different one, but then Sonic's disappointed face popped up in her mind and she shook the thought away.

Amy blinked back tears, before pushing Sweetpea away lightly, and wiping her tears away harshly. She was a woman, able to make her own choices. And she chose to stay at this school and not leave behind her friends and boyfriend.

She took Sweetpea's hand, grabbed her whiteboard and marker, and tugged her forwards. With a sigh, Sweetpea allowed herself to be pulled. They didn't want to go back to _that_ class, for obvious reasons. Sweetpea wrote a fake note for each of them to leave early (and even signed them!), gave them to the office and left.

Amy sent a quick text to Sonic saying that she was going out for a bit to clear her head. Sonic responded fairly quickly, saying that was ok, but she should take care of herself. And that he would go to her when class was over.

Amy replied back with her thanks, and sent a kiss emoji as well, just because she could. She and Sweetpea ended up going to a ice-cream place nearby. They sat at a table, silent for a while, before Sweetpea asked, "Amy… I don't mean to pry, but why are we running from Mr. Tomolin?"

Amy frowned, writing, "I kinda have some bad history with him. I hate him, and I was hoping I would never have to see him ever again. But here he is." Amy figured it would be too complicated to explain that he was her ex, so she left that out. Sweetpea quieted, but Amy could tell she was still thinking, and trying to fit pieces together.

"Ok..." she said finally after a long pause. Amy felt kind of bad for doing this and lying to her friend like this, but this was personal. Between her and the devil. She could still remember the pain she felt, and that it took _years_ for her to move on. Now she had her Sonikku, and then the Beast himself returns.

Fate was cruel.

Sweetpea was looking at her intensely, as if trying to figure something out. "You can talk, can't you?" She asked suddenly, making Amy jump. Looking at her childhood friend in shock, she shook her head.

Sweetpea placed a hand on her friend's shoulder apologetically. "Sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Amy closed her eyes, before opening them and nodding slowly. Sweetpea gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Amy looked at Sweetpea, smiling lightly. She mouthed a _thanks_ , and got up to stretch, before making her way to the school again, board and marker in one hand and Sweetpea's hand in the other.

Together, they ran towards the school and right to their second period classes. Since they had to split, they waved goodbye to one another. Amy let out a breath, her burden a bit lighter. At least one other person knew part of her secret. But she was going to tell Sonic soon.

She had to.

But she sat through her classes until lunch time rolled around. Happily, she practically skipped over to her table of friends. She stopped, smirking. Slowly sneaking up on her boyfriend, she waited until the last moment before jumping at him and pecking his cheek.

Sonic was startled for a second, and spun around with a grin on his face. He pecked her lips before saying, "Hey Ames! Look, I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but… What happened in the Science room?"

Amy looked towards the ground, smile disappearing slowly. She knew it was now or never, so she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the hallway. On the way, she grabbed her board and marker, and risked a glance at Sweetpea who was giving her a deathly look.

Amy quickly looked away before Sweetpea could read any of her emotions, and resumed walking with Sonic to a more private spot. She managed to get into an empty classroom and took her whiteboard, hands shaking.

Writing quickly, and making mistakes that made her more frustrated as she went, she wrote and wrote for what seemed like hours. Finally, after a lot of erasing and angry glares at the board, Amy turned it to face Sonic and waited, holding her breath, as Sonic read it.

Once he did, his eyes went wide, and Amy was half-scared he would run away or start shouting at her for not telling him sooner.

But then he smiled widely. "Nice prank, Ames. You almost got me there." Amy looked at him, shocked, but then looked at her board. It said everything that happened to her, from Nathaniel to now. Then she almost facepalmed. Of course it didn't sound real, she thought to herself, what did I just say? Oh hey Sonic. Just wanted to let you know I'm a mermaid. And my ex-boyfriend is a thirty year old man. And I can't talk because I'll kill you if I do.

Amy turned back towards Sonic, before biting her lip and writing down, "Sonic. It's all true. I wouldn't lie to you about things like these… Please believe me!" Sonic's eyes widened, but he frowned at the words written on the board. Suddenly, he asked, "Ames, how old are you?"

Amy winced, but erased her board and wrote down, "About 2 centuries, give or take a few decades. But in human terms, I'm 18. Why? Is that a problem?" Sonic shook his head, as if waking from a trance. He read the board again, and then he said, "Wait, what? You're a what?"

"I'm a mermaid."

Amy slapped a hand over her mouth, but then relaxed as she realized that it wasn't her talking. Then she panicked again, turning slowly towards the doorway and gazing with dilated jade eyes at the figure in the doorway.

A red-brown fox was looking at her with stormy sky-blue eyes and an evil smirk.

It was Fiona.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoO** **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Oooh. Someone found out! And it was Fiona! O.O**

 **Thank you so much for reading, and I'll see you guys next chapter! :***

 **SweetieSurprise01**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm back with another chapter! :D**

 **But... There's a twist ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Amy looked at her in shock and fear. She knew this was bad, and Fiona could do whatever she wanted to try to prove to people that she was right. When she was, in fact, correct. " _Oh no… This is bad..._ " Amy thought in her head, clenching her jaw and her fists and then forcing herself to relax. She turned towards Sonic, but he wasn't focusing on anything. His emerald green eyes were unusually dull and he wasn't looking at anything directly, looking zoned out.

"Oh, you're boyfriend? He's… How do I say? Really out of it. Guess you could say _I_ did that. Loser." Fiona snorted, but took her time relishing the confused look on Amy's face. Chuckling lowly, Fiona waved her fingers and a green mist flew from her fingertips.

Fiona slowly strode over to Amy's ear. "I'm a witch~" she whispered, with a haunting glow of her blue eyes. Amy spun to face her, a neutral expression on her face. It was a staring contest; jade green piercing into sky blue.

Amy then scowled, her jade eyes washing dark blue before she hissed, "No. I won't let you ruin my life, Fiona." Fiona grinned evilly, walking backwards slowly before turning to black sand and falling to the floor.

Amy narrowed her eyes at the spot where the sand was, before turning to see Sonic slowly blink awake. "What happened? Did I miss something?"

Amy shook her head, smiling, before picking up her board and erasing it quickly. She took Sonic's hand, leading him out of the room before gesturing for him to go to the lunchroom without her. Sonic frowned, "Are you sure, Ames?"

Amy nodded confidently, and Sonic gave her a peck on the cheek before he zoomed away back to the cafeteria.

Now Amy could think clearly. "Why?" she thought to herself as she slumped down the wall, eyes watering. She bit her cheek to try to hold in her tears, before she managed to fight them down. Of course, she had her own powers, but the more she used them, the more power she would need to give back to the ocean, as her powers came from Her.

Speaking of power, tomorrow night was the next Drowning. She would need to track down a ship or a boat for the Ocean. Besides, she wanted to spend more time with her mother. Smiling a bit more now, Amy stood and walked to the cafeteria.

She found Sonic fairly quickly, and sat beside him and the empty space to her left reminded her painfully of the friend she had lost. "What made her change anyways?" Amy wondered critically. "Was it my fault? Was it something I said to her?" She took in a deep breath. Maybe she could talk to Sally. Make an actual conversation and try to understand her more.

Soon, the school day was over, and it was time for Amy's first day at cheerleading practice. Sonic squeezed her hand, as if giving and looking for reassurance at the same time. "Call me or text me if something happens. I'll be there in a heartbeat. Literally." Amy grinned at that.

Sonic cracked a small smile, kissed her, took her backpack, and disappeared in a streak of blue. Amy sighed sadly, running her fingers over her phone and turning to walk towards the field. She was already changed into her cheerleading outfit, so when she reached the field, she saw many other teenage female mobians, wearing the same outfit as her, stretching leisuring and chatting among one another.

Glancing around, she noticed that neither Sally nor Fiona were here yet, and that relieved her and made her nervous. Who knows what they could be doing right now? Shaking her head Amy made her way towards the group of girls. She kept her guard up, but nobody seemed to notice her.

She ignored them as well, finding a place near the back to stretch by herself. Then Sally's voice split the air. "Role call! Everyone line up." Amy fiddled her fingers nervously, but went to line up anyways. She ended up between a purple swallow and Cream, surprisingly. Amy tilted her head to the side, as if asking her what she was doing here. Cream frowned in the direction of Sally and Fiona, who were taking role now. "I don't trust them, Amy. I wanted to get a front-row seat as to what they are going to do. After all, two witnesses are better than one."

Amy smiled, giving her a small side hug. "Cream Rabbit!" Cream raised her hand, saying, "Present." Fiona smiled, though Amy could tell it was fake. "Wave Swallow!" The purple swallow next to Amy said, "Here." "Amy Rose!" Amy raised her hand, but Fiona just ignored it. "Amy, please say here if you are here."

So this was it. They were trying to get her to talk. But Amy wasn't going to have any of that. So wasn't Cream, apparently. "She's right here, Fiona!" Cream tried to stay polite, but the 'Fiona' was a bit strained. Sally put a hand on Fiona's shoulder, as if to say, 'enough'. She gave a curt nod in Amy's direction, mouthing 'meet me at the end of practice' after Fiona's back was turned.

Amy nodded back, and Sally gave her a smile. A _real_ smile.

They didn't do much on the first day of practice, only some basic moves that Amy learned quickly. Amy wasn't entirely focused, anyways. She was wondering what Sally was going to tell her, whether it's going to be good or bad. The smile must have counted for something, though. Right?

She let out a silent sigh, jumping when she heard her name called. "Amy! Pay attention, we're doing cartwheels now!" It was Fiona, _yet again_. Amy fought down the urge to scowl, and went forward to do a perfect cartwheel. And another. And another. Once she did about four cartwheels in a row, she smoothed her shirt down, shot a frown at Fiona, and walked back to the other cheerleaders. Cream gave Amy a thumbs up, smiling.

Fiona looked a bit flustered, but she frowned right back and she continued the lesson, ignoring Amy completely now. It was only about ten more minutes before they got ready to go back.

Amy was looking forward to her meeting with Sally, honestly, more than anything else at the moment. Sally was a good friend, and losing her made her remember her old schools. As she expected, Sally was waiting until everyone had left, so Amy decided to text Sonic.

"Hey Sonikku, I might be a bit late. I'm finally talking to Sally, and I want to smooth things out with her." She sent the text. Sonic replied in a matter of seconds, which told her that he was on his phone instead of doing his homework. "That's alright Ames. Just text me when you're done. I'll come pick you up." Amy smiled, saying back, "Thanks bae~3" Sonic sent a kiss back.

"Amy… They're all gone." It was Sally, and Amy promptly looked up to see her ex-friend. But Sally looked… guilty. As if something had happened that she didn't want to happen.

"I… I just wanted to say I was sorry, Amy. I never meant to hurt you, and if you believe it, I was actually protecting you… From _her_. You know. The witch of a girl, Fiona. I hate her as much as you do, believe me. And her and I have had a..." She paused here to look from side to side before whispering, "A feud. A real feud, with physical fights and everything. At first, I didn't understand, because she was always the one to fight me. But now I do."

Sally looked down, "You're caught in the middle of something you don't want to be a part of, Amy Rose. I suggest you just leave now, so you don't have to know anything."

Amy put a hand on Sally's hand, squeezing it gently. Sally got the hint, looking up and then down again. She sighed loudly, before lifting her head and frowning. "You know that Fiona is a witch, right?" Amy nodded.

"I am too."

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **And that's chapter 9! Tell me what you think of this new twist to the story. I love to read your reviews!**

 **Until next chapter!**

 **SweetieSurprise01 3**


	10. Please read

**Ok, this is just an author's note, unfortunately, and not the next chapter.**

 **I am so sorry, everyone, for the long hiatus I am currently on. I just don't really feel any inspiration to finish this story, or continue it in any way. Reading it over again, I feel like it could be written better, and frankly, I don't feel like I could continue this and find a conclusion for it.**

 **To start, I don't really know where I originally planned to take this story. And then school came around and I haven't had writing as a priority. I'm sorry to everyone who was anticipating the next chapter. I didn't want to disappoint everyone with a lame ass conclusion. You all deserve better than that. I am going to leave this unfinished. I might rewrite it later on, if I find a better idea to write this, but for now this is it.**

 **Thank you so SO much to everyone who read this story and my other stories. I love each and every one of you. Once again, I am SO sorry that the story ended here, but I just can't finish this.**

 **Thank you again for your time.**

 **Jess**


End file.
